Tyrant/Missions
As in the original War Metal game, Tyrant has missions. In each area, a number of missions are required in order to complete the area and unlock the next. Some areas also improve the player's Reputation among various Factions. As of October 2010, the game is in Beta and the missions are not named. If you encounter a difficult Mission and are unsure how to build your deck, you may visit our Deck Building section for tips and pointers. Ashrock *'Mission 1' (-2 NRG, +4 Gold, + 2XP) - Reward: Tank Buster (x2) *'Mission 2' (-3 NRG, +6 Gold, + 3XP) - Reward: Infiltrator (x2) *'Mission 3' (-4 NRG, +8 Gold, + 4XP) - Reward: Hyperion Prototype *'Mission 4' (-4 NRG, +13 Gold, + 5XP) - Reward: Rocket Infantry (x2) *'Mission 5' (-5 NRG, +15 Gold, + 6XP) - Reward: Hawkeye (x2) Unlocked after Mission 41: *'Imperial Traitors 1' (-25 NRG, +225 Gold, +40 XP) *'Imperial Traitors 2' (-25 NRG, +250 Gold, +42 XP) *'Imperial Traitors 3' (-25 NRG, +275 Gold, +45 XP) *'Imperial Traitors 4' (-25 NRG, +300 Gold, +45 XP) - Reward: ExoDrone Arctis *'Mission 6' (-6 NRG, +20 Gold, +8 XP, +4 A.V.) - Reward: Dread Panzer & Boris *'Mission 7' (-8 NRG, +25 Gold, +8 XP, +6 A.V.) - Reward: Medic (x2) *'Mission 8' (-8 NRG, +30 Gold, +9 XP, +8 A.V.) - Reward: Barrage Tank (x2) *'Mission 9' (-10 NRG, +31 Gold, +11 XP, +12 A.V.) - Reward: Orbital Cannon & Rally Infantry *'Mission 10' (-10 NRG, +38 Gold, +13 XP, +15 A.V.) - Reward: Infected Grunt & The Butcher Cyprion *'Mission 11' (-11 NRG, +38 Gold, +16 XP, +4 T.C.) - Reward: Bazooka Marine & Devastator *'Mission 12' (-12 NRG, +50 Gold, +18 XP, +5 T.C.) - Reward: Tempest *'Mission 13' (-12 NRG, +56 Gold, +20 XP, +8 T.C.) - Reward: Pelican *'Mission 14' (-14 NRG, +50 Gold, +20 XP, +8 T.C.) - Reward: Cerberus *'Mission 15' (-14 NRG, +50 Gold, +22 XP, +10 T.C.) - Reward: Cyclone & Saw Tank *'Mission 16' (-15 NRG, +63 Gold, +22 XP, +10 T.C.) - Reward: Terminator & Flame Guard *'Mission 17' (-15 NRG, +69 Gold, +24 XP, +12 T.C.) - Reward: Quad Walker & Thadius Blackmarsh *'Mission 18' (-14 NRG, +63 Gold, +23 XP, +10 T.C.) - Reward: Vampire *'Mission 19' (-16 NRG, +69 Gold, +26 XP, +5 B.S.) - Reward: Bonestalker *'Mission 20' (-17 NRG, +75 Gold, +27 XP, +8 B.S.) - Reward: Ravager *'Mission 21' (-17 NRG, +81 Gold, +27 XP, +10 B.S.) - Reward: Scorpion *'Mission 22' (-17 NRG, +75 Gold, +27 XP, +8 B.S.) - Reward: Brood Walker & Bloody Mary *'Mission 23' (-18 NRG, +80 Gold, +28 XP, +10 B.S.) - Reward: Aquabat Swamps of Andar *'Mission 24' (-16 NRG, +75 Gold, +30 XP, +8 B.S.) - Reward: Harbor Command *'Mission 25' (-16 NRG, +88 Gold, +32 XP, +10 B.S.) - Reward: Blitz Armor & Sidoze *'Mission 26' (-17 NRG, +94 Gold, +34 XP, +10 B.S.) - Reward: Abomination *'Mission 27' (-18 NRG, +100 Gold, +35 XP, +12 B.S.) - Reward: Reaper *'Mission 28' (-20 NRG, +113 Gold, +35 XP, +15 B.S.) - Reward: Hatchet Unlocked after Mission 41: *'Bloodthirsty Nest 1' (-25 NRG, +225 Gold, +40 XP) *'Bloodthirsty Nest 2' (-25 NRG, +250 Gold, +42 XP) *'Bloodthirsty Nest 3' (-25 NRG, +275 Gold, +45 XP) *'Bloodthirsty Nest 4' (-25 NRG, +300 Gold, +45 XP) - Reward: Feral Scorpion The Red Sands *'Mission 29' (-13 NRG, +100 Gold, +26 XP, +12 Pro.) - Reward: Piranha *'Mission 30' (-14 NRG, +125 Gold, +28 XP, +8 Pro.) - Reward: Tremor Hunter *'Mission 31' (-17 NRG, +125 Gold, +32 XP, +12 Out.) - Reward: Cybertron (x2) *'Mission 32' (-15 NRG, +138 Gold, +30 XP, +10 Pro) - Reward: Spectre *'Mission 33' (-15 NRG, +150 Gold, +31 XP, +12 Out.) - Reward: Revolver *'Mission 34' (-16 NRG, +175 Gold, +33 XP) - Reward: Monstrosity & Xeno Forcefield *'Mission 35' (-18 NRG, +181 Gold, +34 XP) - Reward: Xeno Mothership Wasteland *'Mission 36' (-14 NRG, +163 Gold, +27 XP) - Reward: Chimera *'Mission 37' (-16 NRG, +150 Gold, +29 XP) - Reward: Gore Crawler *'Mission 38' (-16 NRG, +163 Gold, +29 XP) - Reward: Arc Trooper *'Mission 39' (-19 NRG, +175 Gold, +32 XP) - Reward: Death from Above *'Mission 40' (-19 NRG, +188 Gold, +32 XP) - Reward: Cannon Walker *'Mission 41' (-20 NRG, +200 Gold, +35 XP) - Reward: Xeno Interceptor Unlocked after Mission 41: *'Xeno Invasion 1' (-25 NRG, +250 Gold, +42 XP) *'Xeno Invasion 2' (-25 NRG, +250 Gold, +42 XP) *'Xeno Invasion 3' (-25 NRG, +275 Gold, +45 XP) *'Xeno Invasion 4' (-25 NRG, +300 Gold, +50 XP) - Reward: Predator Kor Encampment *'Mission 42' (-12 NRG, +113 Gold, +24 XP) - Reward: Front Line Warrior (x2) *'Mission 43' (-13 NRG, +125 Gold, +26 XP) - Reward: Mobile Magnacannon (x2) *'Mission 44' (-14 NRG, +138 Gold, +28 XP) - Reward: Scropinox (x2) *'Mission 45' (-16 NRG, +163 Gold, +33 XP) - Reward: Fury Walker (x2) *'Mission 46' (-16 NRG, +163 Gold, +33 XP) - Reward: Muon Walker (x2) *'Mission 47' (-17 NRG, +175 Gold, +36 XP) - Reward: Raider Encampment (x2) *'Mission 48' (-18 NRG, +188 Gold, +39 XP) - Reward: Heavy Gunner (x2) Unlocked after Mission 66: *'Homeland Defenders 1' (-25 NRG, +275 Gold, +56 XP) *'Homeland Defenders 2' (-25 NRG, +300 Gold, +59 XP) *'Homeland Defenders 3' (-25 NRG, +325 Gold, +61 XP) *'Homeland Defenders 4' (-25 NRG, +350 Gold, +65 XP) - Reward: Gun Raven Sulfuris *'Mission 49' (-13 NRG, +131 Gold, +27 XP) - Reward: Carcass Scrounge (x2) *'Mission 50' (-15 NRG, +156 Gold, +32 XP) - Reward: Hydroblade (x2) *'Mission 51' (-16 NRG, +175 Gold, +35 XP) - Reward: APC (x2) *'Mission 52' (-18 NRG, +200 Gold, +40 XP) - Reward: Blood Rider (x2) *'Mission 53' (-19 NRG, +219 Gold, +43 XP) - Reward: Sulfuris Acid Pit (x2) Unlocked after Mission 66: *'Halcyon's Elite 1' (-25 NRG, +275 Gold, +56 XP) *'Halcyon's Elite 2' (-25 NRG, +300 Gold, +59 XP) *'Halcyon's Elite 3' (-25 NRG, +325 Gold, +61 XP) *'Halcyon's Elite 4' (-25 NRG, +350 Gold, +65 XP) - Reward: Fortifier Odeus Mines *'Mission 54' (-15 NRG, +163 Gold, +33 XP) - Reward: Tunneller (x2) *'Mission 55' (-16 NRG, +181 Gold, +36 XP) - Reward: Enclave Pylon & Terrogor *'Mission 56' (-17 NRG, +194 Gold, +39 XP) - Reward: Multi-Strike (x2) *'Mission 57' (-19 NRG, +225 Gold, +44 XP) - Reward: Cavern Smelter (x2) *'Mission 58' (-20 NRG, +238 Gold, +47 XP) - Reward: Merciless Invader (x2) *'Mission 59' (-21 NRG, +256 Gold, +50 XP) - Reward: Enclave Remnant (x2) Blightlands *'Mission 60' (-17 NRG, +200 Gold, +39 XP) - Reward: Hypastryx & Achawin *'Mission 61' (-18 NRG, +219 Gold, +44 XP) - Reward: Acid Spewer (x2) *'Mission 62' (-18 NRG, +225 Gold, +43 XP) - Reward: Blight Crusher (x2) *'Mission 63' (-19 NRG, +238 Gold, +46 XP) - Reward: Lummox (x2) *'Mission 64' (-20 NRG, +256 Gold, +49 XP) - Reward: Dominator *'Mission 65' (-21 NRG, +275 Gold, +52 XP) - Reward: Blight Tower *'Mission 66' (-22 NRG, +294 Gold, +55 XP) - Reward: Mawcor & Poseidon Unlocked after Mission 66: *'Creature Combo 1' (-25 NRG, +275 Gold, +56 XP) *'Creature Combo 2' (-25 NRG, +300 Gold, +59 XP) *'Creature Combo 3' (-25 NRG, +325 Gold, +61 XP) *'Creature Combo 4' (-25 NRG, +350 Gold, +65 XP) - Reward: Shapeshifter Tartarus Cliffs *'Mission 67' (-12 NRG, +125 Gold, +26 XP) - Reward: Crippler Notes *As the game develops it is possible that these missions may be given names. *Spreadsheet by Slurpz: Kongregate Tyrant Missions Category:Tyrant Category:Tyrant Missions